


Vingt-cinq minutes.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Scène fluff dans les loges de Quotidien.





	Vingt-cinq minutes.

Les loges de l'émission étaient étrangement calmes. Pourtant sur le plateau l'émission battait son plein, invités de prestige à l'appui. Azzedine avait fait son passage comme il se devait, petite vanne à l'appui. Il ne devait plus rentrer qu'en fin d'émission pour soutenir Étienne, football à l'appui. D'après l'horloge murale il lui restait donc vingt-cinq minutes à tuer seul, les autres vacant il ne savait où. C'était sans compter l'arrivée triomphante de Marc quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu es seul ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça se voit non...

\- Parfait. Je t'ai pour moi !

 

Suivant ses mots il agrippa les hanches du magrébin pour l'attirer tout contre lui et poser ses lèvres doucement contre les siennes.

 

\- Mais tu es fou ! On va nous surprendre. Gémit Azzedine sans se défaire de l'étreinte.

\- Ils sont tous occupés à mater la bombasse américaine sur le plateau rassure toi. Vingt-trois minutes d'interview rien que pour nous.

 

Sans plus d'explications Marc embrassa de nouveau son partenaire en souriant. Ses mains puissantes agrippèrent la chemise du bouclé, faisant sauter les premières pressions.

 

\- Tu triches. Grogna Azzedine, ses mains ne sachant où se poser sur le costard trois pièces du journaliste.

\- Mon initiative, mon plaisir. Bats les pattes !

 

Contrit Azzedine posa ses paumes contre le creux des reins du géant et ferma les yeux. Sa peau frissonna quand les dernières pressions cédèrent et ses lèvres glissèrent contre le cou du Marc.

 

\- Monsieur mode aime le risque. Susurra le reporteur.

 - Trois jours que tu te balades à Marseille sans qu'on se croise, je suis capable de tout.

 

Comme signe de défi la chemise d'Azzedine tomba au sol dans un son mat avant que les mains de Marc se s'attaquent à sa ceinture.

 

\- Non...pas ici...

 

Le brun n'insiste pas. Il se concentra sur la peau du bouclé parsemée de grain de beauté. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. S'il n'avait le droit de débrayer son compagnon, il avait cependant la possibilité de le déstabiliser dans ses avances. D'un fort coup de rein il le repoussa contre le mur, leurs lèvres se heurtant presque douloureusement et les mains de Marc agrippant ses épaules nues.

 

\- Attention à la valse monsieur mode.

 

Un bras autour du cou, un autre lui enserrant la taille Azzedine fit tournoyer leurs deux corps au milieu de la pièce, empêchant à l'ainé de mener à bien sa quête du torse. Déçu il bloqua de tout sa taille ce petit jeu et attrapa au vol la chemise au sol, manquant de les faire basculer tous les deux.

 

\- Fin de la danse Azz', dix minutes sur le plateau.

\- Il nous en reste donc treize à utiliser. Miaula le journaliste, peu désireux de se faire rhabiller.

\- Il m'en faudra bien trois pour te remettre ta chemise, deux pour te recoiffer et cinq pour faire disparaître la trace rouge sur ton cou.

 

D'un seul coup conscient de leur place dans l'émission Azzedine ouvrit grand les yeux, mais son compagnon aborda un doux sourire dont il avait le secret et sa tension revint à la normale.

 

\- Et enfin il me restera trois minutes pour t'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Glissa Marc en ajustant la chemise du bouclé sur ses épaules.

\- Alors laisse-moi juste une seconde pour te dire je t'aime.


End file.
